Maybe In Time
by DanHatesWhales
Summary: Murdoc has finally pushed 2D to his limit, 2D just wants to escape it all for a little while. Murdoc is confused about his feelings towards the young man he hates. -2DxPaulaxMurdoc and 2DxOCxMurdoc implied-
1. My Everyfink

"I 'ate 'um. I 'ate 'im, I 'ate 'ehr!" 2D sobbed into his sleeve, his thick accent made his words sound strange and squashed together.

Stu-Pot was the happy-go-lucky and ever so bubbly lead singer of Gorillaz, strong and proud. Now look at him; crying in the middle of his room on his own. He never cried, ever- but tonight was an acception. He combed his fingers through his tussled azure hair as he fought back the waves of each rib crushing sob that hit him like a violent punch to the chest.

The pain felt more literal that it sounded... He would know. He had many bruises on his pale, soft skin. One could call them 'little gifts' from that scumbag Satanist himself- Murdoc Niccals.

The boy's one, true idol. The person he admired the most. The person he tried so hard to impress every day. Murdoc had now thrown all that back in the young singers face when the graphic image of Paula being pleasured by another man stuck on repeat in his head. Over, and over, and over.

He reached for his pills that he had already taken too many of today, scoffing another two down his throat as though his life depended on it. The solid booming throbbed in his skull as another migraine emerged from the stress. Clenching his fists and holding back tears he swallowed hard and tried to steady his breathing. Headaches like this are a daily thing for the singer, what with Murdoc blaring 'The 'Stones' at four o'clock in the morning as he continued to drink, or Murdoc playing bass at two o'clock in the morning- just before he gets so drunk he can barely move, or Murdoc purposely giving him a swift slap to the back of the head (or punch depending on the mood..), or Murdoc shagging birds in his whinnie at all hours of the night. Shagging his bird in the toilet stalls. His bird, his beautiful girlfriend- well, _**ex**_.

His hollow black eyes looked so full of hurt. He finally managed to catch his breath again whilst gritting his teeth and trying to put all focus on his meds.

The young man's door flew open to reveal the very drunken bastard standing with a fag in his mouth and his belt still undone. 2D couldn't physically believe that he had the audacity to stand in the frame of his door as if it was just another day, as if he hadn't found his best friend fucking his girlfriend in the dirty bathroom stalls. Murdoc positioned his fag carefully before he began to speak "A'right, faceache. Sorry, about the whole y'know- shagging yer bird- thing. It didn't mean anything re-" Murdoc was cut off with an assertive "..get out."

He furrowed his brows.

_What had 2D just said?_

"Tusspot, c'mon.. You know it didn't mean anything?"

"I DON' FUCKING CARE! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU FUCKED MY GIRLFRIEND! **MY GIRLFRIEND! **AFTER EVERYFINK I'VE DONE FUR YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL PRICK! I WAN' YOU OUT IF MY ROOM MUDZ, NOW! I FUCKIN' 'ATE YOU!" 2D roared, fighting back the tears forming in his eyes with every fibre of his being. He was not going to give Murdoc the satisfaction of seeing him cry that easily.

Murdoc stared in complete shock. This was not the same tosser everyone knew and loved. Mudz had gone to far this time. He had pushed him over the edge. He has broken him in ways that he didn't think possible. The words slammed against the slender, olive-skinned man enough to physically take him aback. Once the words started to settle in, they sunk in his brain and took over like venom.

2D couldn't hold back the tears any longer-

"... She seen me looking and didn' even care."

Stuart Tusspot had joined his band after Murdoc knocked him over, twice. Putting him in and pulling him out of a coma. He agreed with everything the bassist would say and he would do whatever he requested. 2D would go out of his way to make him happy, even though he never did. Or at least, Murdoc never showed that he was happy. After everything that happened, 2D was still there. And he got beaten up daily, even though his headaches were so severe that others suffering from the same have been known to commit suicide.

Something clicked in Murdoc's brain.

There was a reason he done this, a reason why he shagged Paula.

Because he thought he could get away with it.

He had done much, much worse to 2D and the stupid boy still skipped to his side on call.

Every day, 2D would flinch as soon as Murdoc walked by- But it never stopped him from trying to impress Murdoc or try and start a conversation (and Murdoc's usual responses were 'piss off' 'shut yer face' or 'clamp it, faceache'.)

Once Paula hit the scene, he felt that 2D had been slightly more distant, and he seemed very happy with just talking about her in general conversations.

She genuinely made 2D happy without having to do anything. She was beautiful and talented and had all 2D's attention as far as Murdoc was concerned. He never did like the girl, he didn't even find her _**that **_good looking. She had the personality of a wet sponge and the looks of a slapped arse with a serious attitude problem.

_Murdoc was jealous._

_Jealous of Paula._

_Of 2D loving Paula._

_Of Paula getting all of 2D's attention when she didn't even want it._

And -in his mind- sleeping with Paula would make 2D hate her. But faceache wouldn't hate Murdoc, never. He would just skip to his side as usual and all attention would be his again.

No. Not this time. He had gone far, far to far this time. He pushed 2D to a place he had never been before. The young man was spiteful and hateful and truly disgusted.

"Stuart, listen to me- Mate." he began.

"I don't know which is worse... That she was shagging you, or that you were shagging her."

Murdoc's eyes widened.

"what are you saying faceache?"

"I'm saying that I loved her, I truly did. I knew she didn' love me back the same, but that didn' matter. But you-" he glared through his blue, messy locks of hair "- you was my everyfink. My best friend, my band mate..I trusted you, I respected you, I LOOKED UP TO YOU FO' FUCK SAKES!" he yelled, more tears stretching down his face.

_'my Everyfink..'_

Murdoc looked at him with true sorrow in his mismatched eyes. He had to be truthful.

"-I hated that bitch. I wanted you to hate her too... I didn't think you would hate me for it too." he confessed half heartedly. He took a draw of his cigarette and stubbed it out in the little star shaped ashtray on the bedside cabinet by the door as he walked away.

2D stood in shock, confused on why Murdoc would want him to hate his girlfriend.

Although Murdoc played cool, even someone as thick as 2D could see it was said with true feeling. His phone vibrated in his pocket, as he went to check it he seen the name "Pauly-Panda" flash on the screen. He opened the text message which read

**"yeh. Duz dat fink in da toiletz mean we r dun? I fink we shud end it? Paula xxx"**

To which, he threw the phone against the far away wall and proceeded to rip down every photo he had of her and himself.

How could he be so stupid to think anyone could ever love him, Murdoc told him that everyday practically and now Paula?

And Murdoc wanted him on his own, did Mudz hate him that much?

He took a handful tables and washed them down with a bottle of hard, dark liquor that was already half empty- sitting under his bed.

He wasn't intending to overdoes, just escape the pain throbbing in his skull and chest for a while..

Murdoc was sitting in his room, slurping Jack like it was water. Regretting saying anything.. Not that 2D would realise anything. He was too thick to.

_'Wait, realise what? I didn't imply anything.'_ Mudz thought to himself. There was nothing to realise, just that he was an attention whore. He enjoyed attention from everyone... Although he couldn't give a shit about if Noodle or Rus' cared about him and yet he was willing to tear apart his lead singers relationship just to make sure he has his undivided attention. Although he already had it. Nothing changed between them since Paula came about, but the thought of someone else having 2D's attention really got under his skin.

He decided to hit his winnebago to get blazed and forget the whole thing. As he collected his bass and his absinthe he walked from his room into the hall, a horrible stench of vomit hit his nose causing him to gag a bit himself. He could hear something solid falling over from Faceache's room. This wouldn't have made him worry if he had not heard quiet gasping. He placed his bass and small bottle of drink down in the hall and pushed 2D's door open slightly to see the boy shaking violently with his pills scattered across the floor and an empty bottle of god knows what spilled across the floor mixed with vomit. He rushed into the dark room to find 2D coughing up his lungs, trying to rid his scrawny body of the medication and spirits. "YE FUCKIN' IDIOT! What did you do? Hold on, I'll phone the hospital!" he shouted, rummaging in his pockets for his phone.

"... C'mon, answer. Hello?

Ye, I need an ambulance right away.

Me mate has taken a bunch of pills and drink and I think he is taking an over doze.

Kong studious, hurry up!" he talked in a quick panic once 2D hit the floor, still violently shaking. Murdoc pulled him up by his shoulders into a violent embrace.

"s'alright mate.. Ye fucking idiot" he comforted as best he could as he waited impatiently on the ambulance.

Russel and Noodle soon rushed into the room after hearing the comotion, Noodle gasped as she seen the state of her friend "oh, Stu-San!" she shrieked.

"what the fuck did y'all do to him?" Russel boomed, not knowing what was going on.

"IT WASN' MY FAULT THE FUCKING IDIOT TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF!" he shouted, his voice cracking from pressure. He turned back to the boy shuddering in his arms, his black eyes looking cold and far away as his body twisted and turned. Murdoc got angry seeing him in this pathetic state.

"Why the FUCK DID YOU DO IT? WHAT ABOUT US? WHAT ABOUT ME? YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF.. Because- because of me.." the older man started to weep, pulling the boy close to him.

"Sweet Satan, I'm sorry Faceache. You are going to be A'right. You will be fine..." Murdoc whispered, patting the hair on the younger man. Pulling him closer to his chest as the ambulance sirens started to grow louder very quickly and Murdoc pulled the singer into his arms and carried him outside. Murdoc wasn't leaving him alone for a second.

"I'll go in the ambulance with the tosser, you guys come when he is awake. I'll phone ya Rus' okay?" he ordered in a cool voice. Russel nodded, understanding that he needed rest and Murdoc seemed to be better off going with him...

-My first Gorillaz fic so please bare with me :)-


	2. Yeah, I guess I did

Beeps, bloops and other mechanical noises were what the singer woke up to. There was a dim red light cast across his blue bed sheets -from the various machines he was hooked up to. He looked around a little trying to focus his eyes in the dark room, the windows and slightly open door shone a murky yellow light in. He watched a few nurses walking by with trollies. He turned his head to the left and was shocked to see Murdoc sitting by the bed on a plastic seat. The bassist was asleep with his arms folded and neck hanging uncomfortably. He was in the same outfit he had seen him in last, but something was missing...

He looked down at his own chest to see Murdoc's famous inverted cross pendant laying just above his heart. 2D gasped quietly, but it was just enough to stir Murdoc. He blinked a few times and looked up to meet 2D's hollow, black eyes and looked overwhelmed. He jumped up and put his hands on the bed, leaning in a little closer to see him properly in the poorly lit room.

"Faceache! Y-yer awake! I ca-" he stopped abruptly as 2D put one hand on his and pressed a finger on his lips. His head was still sore and loud talking was not the best. Murdoc blushed lightly and nodded, as he got the hint. He began again, more quietly.

"even doctors weren't sure you were going to pull through, mate.. We all thought we lost you. You've been out for days..." he said, with worry in his voice. He took a deep breath before starting again. "why did you do it, D? Honestly?" he asked, preparing himself for the answer he thought he already had the answer to. 2D sighed, he never meant for any of this.

"I were'n try'n to off meself. I was only tryin' to stop me 'eadache.. F'ought if I took enough it might stop me 'eartache..." he admitted embarassed to actually say it out loud, he honestly didn't think that it would turn out like this- Stu wasn't the brightest at the best of times.

Murdoc watched 2D as he clasped the pendant in his fist before he started to speak.

"Mudz, can I ask ye sumfink?"

"sure?"

"why did ye not just leave me in there? Why bover wif the ambulance?"

Murdoc's eyes widened. "w-what? You would have died?"

"... Yeah?"

Did he honestly believe Murdoc was that cruel and heartless? That he would watch him roll in his own shame as he overdosed in front of him?

"because I had to save you... I hurt you enough as it is, I don't need you doing it to yerself too. I can't tell you how- how sorry I am, 2D. I'm sorry about Paula, I'm sorry for hitting you all the time... I'm sorry for being a prick, I can't help myself most of the time if I'm honest..." he admitted, choking up on his words-slurred with alcohol still hot on his breath. He had never said Sorry before and actually meant it.

2D's eyes widened. He propped himself on his elbows and came closer to Murdoc's face. Looking deep into his eyes. Murdoc doing the same. He leaned in closer.

The door swung oped a bit more, revealing Russel and Noodle looking very shocked but happy that 2D was alive and well, they were expecting the worst.

Murdoc grimaced at the light that had just flooded in and pushed away from the bed and stormed out of the small private room.

"Mudz? Wait!" 2D called out, holding his hand towards the door but it was already too late. Noodle and Russel weren't to sure what they had interrupted but assumed it was just Murdoc having a usual pissy temper tantrum. Noodle bounded towards the bed in a joyful way, please to see her friend- well, alive really.

"2D-san! You are okay now?" she spoke with a heavy accent.

"Yeah, I'll be a'right. Fink I jus' need to be back in me own bed and I'll be fine. Hiya Rus!" he said with a smile, Russel nodded. Although he didn't say much, it was clear that he was happy to see 2D in a stable condition. They pulled up plastic chairs over beside the bed to talk to him. They started asking about how he was feeling, and 2D kindly explained the situation and the misunderstanding. Russel looked surprised.

"Damn, that's what happened? I gotta admit- I thought it was Murdoc that had something to do all this. That satanic, nazi bastard is evil enough- for sure. But I never thought he would have slept with Paula, we all knew he hated her... Not that any of us were typically 'fond' of the girl. I still don't understand that man, i mean- why would Murdoc stay here for three nights just to leave as soon as you wake up? I just don't get him, personally..."

2D looked confused.

"What are ye talking 'bout?" he questioned, furrowing his thick eyebrows in confusion.

Noodle looked equally confused, "Didn't he tell you? Murdoc has been with you since you got here. He told me and Russel to go back to studio until visiting hours. He make sure he would be here for you when you come round. We have both visit every day, but Murdoc hasn't eaten anything because he been so worried about you. He has drink obviously, but he has been very worried. He has been praying to Satan every night or whatever he call it. Even if he don't admit, he really worried... He put necklace on right after Dr. Write said there was a slim chance you would pull through. He didn't want to loose you, we all worried."

2D heard every word, still not understanding. Not because of the young women's broken English- but that Murdoc had stayed. That he might have actually worried about him?

Murdoc did give a shit by the sounds of it. He cared about him living, about him being here. For whatever reason, it made 2D feel better. A lot better.

Dr. Write- the busty, dark haired women came in an hour or so later, to have a quick chat with Russel and Noodle before they had to leave. She was the type Murdoc would most certainly have tried to chat up. She walked over towards 2D with a beautiful, welcoming smile.

"It's a pleasure to see you getting better, Mr. Tusspot!" she greeted, with a voice like honey.

"Pleasure is all mine, Miss..?"

"Write, Dr. Write actually. And I see you are looking good now you have had a drink of water, might look better once we get some solid food in you. Still bags under your eyes, I see. So I'm here to talk about how you are going to take care of yourself once you are back home."

"When can I get out, Dr. Write?" he asked, Tugging anxiously at his bed sheets.

"In a week or so. We have to get you in a stable condition first and make sure that everything is in working order before we release you." she said with a smile. 2D would have protested at this point, but she was so polite and sweet that he couldn't bring himself too. They arranged for a small dose of morphine in a drip for headaches to avoid the stomach inflammation his regular pills might cause and talked about his diet for the next few days. She promised to check in with him every now and then if he needed anything. And with that, she let him fall asleep again.

Murdoc never showed up at the hospital after that.

Once 2D was released Noodle and Rus held a small party in the canteen for him. It was really only balloons and a plain birthday cake with the words 'welcum home' scrawled in messy icing writing over the top. Murdoc was no where to be seen and 2D wanted to ask some questions..

2D shuffled out to the Winnebago in his slippers, holding his slightly swollen stomach. He knocked on the door and was met with the bassists crotch near his face, covered in nothing but small tighty whities. Murdoc slammed the door and managing to catch 2D's hand as he attempted to stop the door slamming in his face.

"Mudz, I need to ask you sumfink?" He said through gritted teeth at the pain from his crushed hand. Murdoc was pushing harder on the door, hoping the boy would get the hint and fuck off.

He sighed, "Look, I was drunk at the hospital and I was just after shagging Little Miss Write and was a bit out of it on coke- so disregard any bullshit I said because it wasn't true in the slight-"

"You stayed wiv me."

Murdoc couldn't say anything else, he opened the door a little more, 2D pulling his arm back from the door and rubbed it slightly to stop the throbbing pain.

"Who the fuck cares?" Murdoc spat, as he went to close the door again. 2D gulped, and sighed quietly before saying

"I care.. And you stayed wiv me."

All murdoc could say was,

"Yeah, I guess I did."


	3. Listen Here, Tusspot

Part 3

It had been a few months since 2D had been released from hospital and -as thick as he may be- even he could tell that the guys were treating him differently. They were tiptoeing around him, being careful of saying or doing anything that might upset him and it was pissing him off.

All with the exception of Murdoc, who was still as brutal -when he was around that is. He spent most of his time avoiding 2D in his Winnebago. Avoiding everyone, really. Whenever he had to be around the singer for recording or practice was the only time he seen or heard from him with the exception of the odd visit to the kitchen for food. It was usually these times 2D would try spark a conversation up with the bassist, which resulted in a swift backhand to the dome or a "shut yer face, dullard!" but even that was a stretch now.

It was at this moment in time that Murdoc rushed into the kitchen in a frenzy. 2D sat alone at the breakfast bar, swinging his lanky legs back and forth on the high up stool. Murdoc searched around the kitchen cupboards in desperate search of something. 2D looked in confusion "What ya lookin' for Mudz?"

He ignored his question.

The young man tried again, "maybe I can help ya?" he offered.

"ugh, fine. You got any condoms?" Murdoc asked reluctantly.

"what you need 'em for?" he seemed more inquisitive than usual as he tried to keep the conversation going. Murdoc threw him an angry look before answering.

"Well, if you must know I have three tall, beautiful twenty something's back in my Winnie. Not that it's any of your business, prick." he snapped with venom on his tongue.

It would have hurt anyone else to be spoken to like shit, 2D though - he was different. It used to be a treat when Murdoc would occasionally talk nicely to him. Now even Murdoc talking to him like he was a dog was better than being ignored.

"Faceache, I'm talking to you!" he shouted, his hands clenching into fists.

2D didn't understand why, but Murdoc giving him this negative attention was better than being ignored. It gave him a slight satisfaction in fact. He stayed tuned out for a little longer, trying Murdoc's short patience.

The satanist was getting more and more frustrated. He walked over to the boy with fists balled up. 2D flinched back as Murdoc's palm came into contact with the side of his head and the sound of the solid slap echoed within the empty kitchen walls. The young mans eyes flew open as it was the first times Murdoc had hit him in weeks, and for some strange reason it made him feel comfortable. As of the irritation of being ignored had left for a little while. He was getting smart, the more he ignored the satanic prick the more annoyed he got that 2D wasn't chasing after him.

Murdoc pulled the boy up by the collar of his oversized hoodie.

"FUCKING GIVE ME ONE!" he hissed, his face inches from 2D's. His breathing was out of time and his deep, black eyes locked with the mismatched eyes of the evil, older gentleman. Everything was still for a moment, before reality hit home. He snarled as he dropped the boy on his arse, walking out the door.

"Fuck it, I don't need one." he said as he slammed the door.

2D looked up from the floor at the space he once stood. Oddly missing the older man. He looked down at the newly ripped holes in the knees of his jeans.

"But I fought you would want to hurt me s'more.."

After Murdoc finished with his 'friends' he gave them money for a taxi and practically shoved them out the door. Three gorgeous girls just done unspeakable things to this man and they all loved every minutes of it. But somehow, Murdoc wasn't quite feeling... Fulfilled. He still felt a longing and lust that he couldn't quite put his long, bony fingers on. He started to feel a sadness covering him like a familiar blanket. He ran his hands through his hair to mess it up a bit as he thought long and hard about the problem he had here:

3 Girls,

2 blondes, 1 brunette

Gymnasts,

Great with their hands,

Experienced,

Knew exactly what they were doing.

What was missing?"

He let his mind begin to wander from the question and was instantly taken back to the moment in the hospital. Looking at the poor dullards face as he awoke. The feeling of seeing him smile as he met Murdoc's eyes after being told that there was a big chance Murdoc would never see those empty, dark eyes again. That there was a chance that this time 2D wasn't going to pull through.

No more hitting,

No more fights,

No more shouting.

To anyone sitting on the outside of things, you would think Murdoc would have been relieved that these things would pass, and although he said he hated the 'blue haired gimp' the thought of never seeing that stupid, crooked grin everyday made him sick to his stomach. To think that he would never hear his angelic voice sing another song or watch him dancing like an idiot.

These are things Murdoc claims to hate, so why the thought of them suddenly stopping made him angry and confused to the point of tears was completely beyond him.

The door to his Winnebago was still open, from outside a soft "Mudz, open up?"

Murdoc felt a slight relief to hear the silky, high pitched voice, so went over and opened the door.

"oh, what is it now?" he sighed heavily, trying to mask the fact he was rather glad to see him.

2D's face lit up as he held small square Durex wrapper between his thumb and index finger.

"Found one! It were in my bedside drawer, pretty lucky- eh?" he said seeming quite chuffed with himself.

Murdoc facepalm'd at the boys awful timing,

"bit fucking late!"

2D could tell there was something up with him, the way he sounded wasn't his usual harsh self. It seemed empty.

2D asked something he knew wasn't going to be taken lightly.

"...C'n I come in?"

He flinched as Murdoc moved forward, expecting him to punch his face in for thinking he could come into the love-shack, the shaggin' wagon, the Winne-bang-o (and various other witty names for the seductively filthy camper.) Instead, Murdoc opened the door further

"Well, suppose some company would be nice. Even if it IS you.." he said, shrugging his shoulders and he buttoned up his jeans.

2D avoided the small metal steps at the foot of the door and stepped up into the Winnebago using his long, lanky legs. The smell of sex was still strong in the air of the vehicle. Various articles of women's clothing were carefully scattered across the floor; bras, thongs, skirts, swimwear, shirts. The lot.

Murdoc grabbed a 6 pack of bears and a bottle of jäger then sat on his bed whilst 2D pulled up a small stool . Even with the stool being as small as it was, 2D was still eye level with Murdoc because of how tall he was. Mudz flung 2D a can and told him to drink up.

The pair sat for hours talking about meaningless nonsense, but somehow it felt like deep conversation-Probably the drink. 2D began to cough a little, as of he was going to be sick. The older man threw his head back in laughter "Don't pussy out now, it's only 2 o'clock! Drink up ya poof!" he jeered, drinking another shot.

2D swallowed back "I weren't gonna be sick! I just burped a bit.. And why d'you always call me that?" he sounded kind of hurt by the comment.

Murdoc shrugged "Maybe it's because you are a poof?"

2D got defensive. "I am not!" he managed to make his words separate, concise ring how drunk he was by now.

Murdoc pushed the boy off the stool and pinned him to the wall by his throat, stroking him slightly with his thumb. Before whispering sinisterly-

"Listen here, Tusspot. You look me in the eye and tell me you ain't ever thought of doing anything with another bloke."

His tone was scarily seductive, his eyes locked onto 2D's as he licked his sharp teeth with his long, slick tongue.

2D could feel his palms sweat. His heart was pounding in his ears and his breathing started to quickly become short and uneven.

2D couldn't lie under pressure, he had thought of being together with another man. One other man.

As much as he hated himself for it, he fucking loved the image of him underneath Murdoc. Sometimes if he was getting himself off and women weren't always enough, that image alone made him finish up faster than anything else. He always felt so guilty for it, but this? Murdoc asking him this... Was he feeling the same way?

"Faceache, I'm talking to you!" he snarled- slapping 2D in the face. 2D blinked, coming out of his little image and without thinking grabbed the back of Murdoc's neck and pulled him up for a passionate, angry kiss. Murdoc let go of 2D's neck and grabbed the loop holes of his jeans and began to grind into him, pushing 2D further into the wall. The older man- although shorter- was clearly more dominant. He started to make his way down the milky-white, soft skin of 2D's neck and bit down hard making 2D yelp and moan as he clawed his nails down the back of his controller.

Murdoc pulled back from 2D's neck. In a pant, he simply asked

"you still got that condom?"


	4. Just you wait, Dullard

Murdoc proceded to run his large hands along 2D's soft skin as the younger man desperately fumbled around the pockets of his jeans -that were still hung loosely around his waist, for some strange reason- to try and find his condom that he had offered the older man but only a few hours ago. They had been going hot and heavy for a good 40 minutes and both were clearly begging for more.

Feeling every muscle, scar and protruding bone that the skinny man's body had to offer, Murdoc knew that he was dominant tonight, as always.

He bit down on 2D's neck, making him wimper- pain or pleasure couldn't be defined exactly, but it made his search much more frantic. He eventually presented his dominant counterpart with the prize they had both been waiting on. Murdoc took the square wrapper and tucked it safely in his back pocket, 2D furrowed his brows in confusion

"What you doin' Mudz?" he panted.

Murdoc smiled slyly and utter a seductive "Just you wait, Dullard. Tonight's gonna be the best ride of your life. Can't be giving you it just yet. I'm not that good to you..."

The cocky, coy tone in his voice was much more than 2D's guilty imagination could have ever conjured up. The brutality of his actions everyday were seeming almost like severe sexual tension. This wasn't your average dirty talk, this was down right skill. It was like being lured into the most sinful, dirty parts of hell. The red light district of the world.

Murdoc Niccals.

It didn't even feel wrong anymore, it was way past that point. In all honesty, It felt more like the darkest part of heaven than hell. The part that no one wanted you to know out about. That no one was brave enough to venture into. Nobody spoke of it, not many had thought of it; and unless you were in the hands of this olive skinned demon you wouldn't have the slightest idea of what it felt like.

Murdoc slipped past 2D's boxer band and grabbed a hold of the inexperienced boy by his member. His black eyes shooting open as the realisation that all of this was actually going on finally hit home. Murdoc working away at him. His breath soon becoming heavier. He whimpered and moaned under his breath. Small, jagged teeth showed through a crooked grin as the bassist long Tongue trailed 2D's ear. He stopped moving his hand and gripped tightly, making 2D wince before saying ".. Luring you into me, I knew you couldn't resist it. Like tasting the forbidden fruit; Temptation got the better of you, Tusspot. Admit it, you've always wanted this.." he said in a whispered hush. He left the boy panting as he helped him out of his skinny jeans. Murdoc then took off his own, in a fashion that showed the phrase 'practise makes perfect' stood true. He had the small, square wrapper between his thumb and for finger on one hand and trailed his young friends body with the other. Tearing the silver wrapper open with his teeth, looking at 2D whilst he took out the item inside.

'Extra lube... Make my job easier.'

He though as he lowered his briefs and proceeded to roll the unused condom over himself. He pushed 2D on the bed once he was ready to go. Pinning the boy to the bed he asked in a dark voice "You better be ready for this."

The morning after was a thick haze of Regret and embarrassment. Maybe 'regret' quite the word; embarrassment seemed to hit the nail on the head though. 2D woke up with a splitting sore head. 'I were drunk enough for it to happen, but not drunk enough to not remember it.."

The bassist was lying in all his 'glory'. He was probably still drunk, but not quite ready to wake up yet. 2D Quickly gathered up his clothes and put them on. As he tried to shimmy into his skinny jeans he accidentally fell into the messy drawers next to the bed and looked up to find Murdoc rubbing his eyes.

"..'the fuck are you doing here?" he shouted angrily, venom on his tongue.

2D couldn't quite believe this.

He didn't want to be there when Murdoc woke up incase he got awkward, he never thought he would forget completely.

"I-I were just. I mean I-.." he stuttered before turning and running out the door.

Murdoc sat in silence as he relived last night in his head. Wondering how he could be so vulnerable. Mudz didn't just shag him.

Murdoc Niccals and Stuart Tusspot made love, and he knew it. He had sex countless times.

But last night was the first time he ever felt pure, raw passion. Connecting with another person.

Truly enjoying being that close with another human being.

He couldn't believe how he had let his guard down. His defence against emotional ties.

His abusive relationship with his father taught him that love didn't really exist. It was just a temporary state of being before disappointment. You didn't need live and compassion to get by with life.

He didn't need it then, he didn't need it now. But for some reason, 2D was different. Being near him, seeing him, talking to him.

The smell of his hair as he walked past.

The shrill tone his accent gave him as he spoke.

The soft feel of his skin.

The two teeth he was missing.

The bruises he always seemed to have.

The endless shit he talked.

The things that anyone could easily take for granted, or even hate about the boy seemed to be the things Murdoc liked the most.

Although, he didn't quite know what to do about it all.

There were emotions here Murdoc had never felt before, he had butterflies and a heart pounding out of time.

'What has he done to me?'


	5. I like Crystals

Part 5

*double update guys!*

*OC brought in for now, just to break up the story a bit.. Please bare with me :)*

2D had spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the local park. He sat down on a black, scratched up bench that was facing onto the lake. The only thing that had been on his mind was Murdoc's face the night before; how comfortable he looked being that intimate.

Could he really not remember all that passion? All that hate, angst and tension finally broken for one night and then suddenly it's completely lost in an alcoholic haze.

As he sat with his chin resting on his hand, a young woman took a seat down beside him.

She had been there for a good couple of minutes as far as 2D was aware.

He caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his dark eyes- it was obvious she had been crying from her running mascara that trickled down her pale skin from behind her large, heavy framed glasses. She was smiling to a sketch book she seemed to be doodling in, her red lipstick smeared slightly from her small, plum lips.

She was beautiful even with wrecked makeup and 2D was growing more curious of the girl by the minute.

She had been sitting glancing at him now and again for a good ten minutes, and 2D had to talk to her before the silence engulfed them both.

"You A'right?" he asked in a broken voice.

"huh- Me? Oh," she sniffed and scratched her nose through sleeves that were too big for her.  
>"-yeah, I'm alright. Just been one of those days. Are you alright?" she asked, seeming genuinely concerned. Even though it hadn't been as obvious 2D was upset, this girl seemed to know. She had too much comfort in her voice for the question just to be a polite reply.<p>

"guess it's just been one of those days... Ya're not from 'round here, are ya?"

2D asked when he managed to pick up the girls strange Scottish accent. She coughed before answering "No...I'm here to study art, I'm at the college down the road. Illustration actually."

She sounded like she was holding back, talking about her education with a total stranger and all. But she somehow looked quite comfortable with this azure haired stranger as she put her sketchpad in her Waterstones bag.

After about an hour of so of talking about general bullshit, the two were laughing and joking with each other.

2D smiled at the young woman, running his fingers through his tussled blue hair whenever he caught eye contact with her.

The girl smiled at him before she asking for his name;

"Me friends call me 2D, you?"

"My friends call me Cris."

"ain't that a blokes name?"

"Not exactly, no. It's short for Crystal. Yes, I have a complete hookers name. Blame my hippie parents."

"I like crystals."

"you don't think before you speak do you?"

"what d'ya mean?"

She just laughed and shook her head.

She stood up from the bench and 2D took this opportunity to look at her body- not in a perverted way, merely taking her in.

She was very thin, her long legs and her slim neck where the only thing that gave this away because her torso was covered by large, ugly hipster jumper that seemed to be draped over a red checked shirt. She had plain black leggings on and giant metallic purple doc martins. A large knitted beanie was slouched over the back of her obviously short and choppy black hair.

Cris definitely wasn't ordinary by any standards.

He seemed to be in a better mood since talking to her, although Murdoc was still eating away at the back of his mind.

Cris pulled up her slightly baggy leggings and fixed her hat back on her head just before it slid off again.

"well, I need a coffee. It's been a hard day. You're free to come along if you want. I'll pay?" she offered, shrugging her shoulders.

2D thought about it, then nodded. Picking himself up from the cold metal bench and walked with the girl. He noticed she was a good 4 inches shorter than him (keeping in mind how tall 2D really is, Cris wasn't all that short).

2D laughed to himself, thinking of how much happier he was from this random encounter. It felt like it was supposed to happen. They had so much in common. She was a funny, charming, bubbly girl... She was perfect really.

She seemed like the perfect best friend, that person that cheers you up just from being near them.

The kind of friend that you can be comfortable with.

But then again, they only just met.

And first impressions can be diseving.


	6. You don't like coffee

The intense smell of coffee started to make 2D's head spin, but it wasn't too bad. Enjoying the company was enough to Ignore the powerful odour.

There was a lot he found out about Cris;

She like video games.

She liked anime.

She liked hugs.

She like drawing.

But most of all-

She liked zombies.

Now, This 2D liked.

"I live up in Kong, there's a ton of zombies there!" he said, far too proud of the fact his life was at stake a vast majority of the time. Cris' bright green eyes lit up when he mentioned this, she was obviously just as mad as he was.

Both of them had a great time discussing their likes and dislikes and whatnot.

2D told her about Gorillaz and she was completely blown away once she realised that they sang Clint Eastwood -which was one of her favourite songs when she was younger.

He explained the nicknames 'Two Dents' and ended up getting onto the subject of Murdoc. How he ran him over, put him in and out a coma, kidnapped him and made him the frontman he is today. Along with the beatings he received daily. She seemed pretty shocked that 2D was speaking so highly of a man that beat him up so regularly but never questioned it.

The meaningless conversations they were having seemed to be an amazing break from all the bullshit that had been happening recently.

2D looked at the girl, her elf like features were complimented by her short pixie haircut. She had noticeable bags under her eyes from an obvious lack of sleep, her pale skin only exaggerating those bags. Her tiny face seemed to be completely engulfed in the giant coffee cup she was holding.

She peeked over the top of the cup, her large eyes looking happy as she stared at 2D's large, dark eyes. Cris was taking him in like he did at the park.

The more he looked at her the more he wanted to know about her, she was so interesting and unique. There was a certain something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Everything about her drew him in.

It was half seven on a Sunday evening, and the coffee shop was just about ready to close.

Cris' 'shitty apartment block' was a five minute walk away, But when 2D insisted that he'd walk her home she couldn't refuse.

They talked some more, walking close in the cold. There was a special connection that night, but neither of them quite knew what it was. They had been together for hours, but it felt like they actually knew each other for years.

Once they reached her apartment block, she turned and jumped into 2D's arms and gave him a massive hug.

"I'm glad we met today, I really am." she said, her words muffled in 2D's shirt. He put an arm around her shoulder and patted her head.

"Me too."

She finally let him go and they exchanged phone numbers to make sure they kept contact. They wanted to get to know more about each other, 2D being slightly more curious about Cris and her strange ways.

2D walked home with his headphones in, bobbing his head to some electro-pop song that never seemed to end. He enjoyed walking around on his own. It gave him space to think.

He thought about Cris.

Cris was an amazing new friend that had popped up out of no where, and she was so different!

Sure, she looked like your average indie-hipster from the outside but once you started talking to her she was so down to earth and in tune with whatever you were talking about. Not off on a tangent like "my clothes are organic." or "my music is better than yours."

She enjoyed listening and making people feel better. He really liked that aspect of her, it was something he wasn't quite used to yet. Sure, Noodle and Russel were there if he needed them, but they weren't as open to ideas. He was scared of their opinions, and that held him back. He could never talk to them about Murdoc... He could never talk to anyone.

If Murdoc found out then it would surely be the last thing the boy ever done.

He ended up at the door to Kong, his heart sinking in his chest at the fact he was finally home. A place where he was forgotten about and tiptoed around because they all still assumed he was a suicide risk after countless times of explaining.

He opened the door and walked it, shutting it quietly behind him. There seemed to be no one else down here. 8 bit music could be heard from Noodle's room from whatever game she was playing and Russel's headphones were giving off a thumping bass. 2D walked through the hall and into the kitchen to be met with the very man he was avoiding.

The silence was thick and awkward.

"...'ello." 2D managed, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Murdoc looked at him through squinted eyes before taking a deep inhale.

"You smell putrid." Murdoc stabbed coldly.

"I were out 'aving coffee. It were really nice actually-" 2D was cut off mid sentence by Murdoc.

"You don't like coffee."

"How would you know that, Mudz?"

"You've never drank Coffee in your life."

"I just never tried it before, why you so angry about it anyway? I were only out with a mate."

Murdoc paused. Before asking in a jealous tone.

"What mate?"

"Cris.. She's really nice. Nicer than you anyways." he spat angrily at murdoc as he walked out the kitchen and into his dingy little room.

Murdoc was left in the kitchen completely gobsmacked. How dare he talk to him like that, about some broad that was probably just a slag anyway. He never heard him talk about a girl called Cris before, why was she suddenly so important?

More important that Murdoc?

'For the love of Satan! Stop it!'

He said viciously in his head.

He was doing it again.

Acting like he had proper feelings towards the little blue haired twerp.

Like just because they had sex that it changed anything...

As much as he hated to think about it, he knew he did. He didn't know exactly what his feelings were towards the blue haired gimp, but he knew it was something new. Nothing he had ever experienced with another person.

And if this bitch was going to stand in his way of 2D's attention then he had to get rid of her.


	7. It was nothing

*okay, I have finally finished all exams and I'm finished revising! TIME TO UPDATE!*

It had been a couple of days or so since 2D had last seen Cris. They had been texting non stop for the past two weeks. They had gone to the park, they had gone shopping, they went to a gig that her friends band were playing at (he now had an EP of a band called Bound To Burn on his iPod that he had started listening to more.) The two were slowly becoming inseparable and it was clear to see.

Everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast, Russel eating a BLT, Noodle eating some artificially coloured cereal, 2D eating a slice of overly burnt toast and Murdoc drinking Jack.

Noodle and Russel were having a heated debate about Noodle's sugar consumption:

"Noods, listen.. That cereal already has enough sugar. You don't need to put more on."

"Nooo, it doesn't taste nice without it!"

"You will rot your teeth with that!"

"They haven't rot yet!"

The two carried on this discussion whilst Murdoc stared at 2D texting. The dullard looking as blissfully happy as ever.

This needed to change.

He took another sip of jack before 2D's stupid grin took over his whole face.

"'ere, guys. What you all doing tonight?" he said, looking through his blue hair hanging over his dark eyes.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, no body was ever really busy if you don't include Murdoc's scheduled shagging sessions.

2D looked pleased at this,

"D'you guys want to go to Cris' art show tonight? She's really excited and wants me to bring as many people as I can." 2D smiled, waiting on everyone's answers.

"Is this 'Cris' chick the one you've been talking to?" Russel asked raising his eyebrows. 2D blushed and nodded, knowing what Russel was implying but chose to ignore it.

Noodle piped up "Is she pretty?"

Murdoc shot a look at 2D, who started getting anxious.

He finally nodded before saying

"Yeah, she is. Real pretty."

Murdoc scoffed "well, I'm in then. Can't be letting a pretty girl go unsatisfied."

2D stared at Murdoc, unsure of his intentions. Was he doing this to get at 2D? It wouldn't be the first time..

2D came out of his suspicious thought as his phone buzzed once again.

"oh, we've to dress smart!"

The gallery was just a half hour drive from Kong, but it was still not something Murdoc was up for. Everyone was crammed into his shitty Vauxhall Astra, this journey was going to be long.

He had a mix tape in that was now playing 'Paint it Black' and 2D began singing along beside him in the front seat. He couldn't help but sink into his leather bucket seat whilst he listened to 2D's angelic voice. He glanced over, looking at the boy's outfit. He was wearing a black sharp, pin stripe shirt with a white tie with dark skinny jeans. This was smart for the dullard, this bird meant something. It made him worried.

Murdoc himself was dressed to impress, his purple shirt unbuttoned to show chest hair. His black suit and shiny black Cuban heels. He was definitely the most fancy of the group tonight. Noodle had a light blue baby doll dress that came to just above her knees and Russel was wearing a suit jacket on top of a tshirt and baggy jeans.

When they finally pulled up to the gallery they were shocked at how fancy the venue was. 2D had never seen any of Cris' art work so he wasn't sure what to expect. They parked the car and walked round to the entrance, bombarded with people who knew them- but charged on regardless.

Once they got inside they noticed the place was even fancier; there were big buffet tables, wine coolers, marble statues, a small cocktail fountain and other bits and pieces that added to the overall presence of the room.

There were dozens of people there with their paintings and sculptures and whatnots. Every gallery was different from the next, and trying to decipher what they all meant was difficult.

2D looked around a little before hearing a familiar voice.

Cris ran up to 2D for a massive hug, thanking him over and over for coming. 2D blinked a few times to make sure it was the same girl.

Her hair wasn't messy and choppy like usual, it was very shaped and lady like (for a boy short haircut.)

She had no glasses and very dramatic, vampy make up.

And her dress.

She was wearing a long, strapless evening gown that split up one leg. Her massive high heels making her nearly the same heights as the blue haired boy infront of her. Her body shape was absolutely gorgeous, the dress exaggerated every curve 2D never knew she had. He was so used to seeing her in boy-ish clothes that this was a shock.

Once the rest of the group caught up they all introduced themselves. Murdoc being extremely shocked that this beautiful girl was talking to the gimp in the first place.

Cris looked over in his direction and held out a hand

"-and you must be Murdoc? I've heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure." she smiled warmly, Murdoc shot 2D a sadistic glance before taking Cris' hand in his.

"Oh, believe me love.. The pleasure is all mine." he said in a seductive tone as he kissed her hand gently.

Cris' cheeks turned a hue of red as she giggled at how polite he was.

2D stared at Murdoc, completely unamused at what he was doing.

Noodle jumped up excitedly

"Cris, you look so pretty! Are you 2D-sans girlfriend?" she asked innocently. Cris giggled and shook her head "no, not quite Noodle."

Russel chuckled "you sure? Our boy here talks pretty highly of you."

Cris continued to giggle as 2D's face turned scarlet. Murdoc could see that this was a joke for the girl, meaning she probably didn't have any feelings for the boy, making him feel a bit better about the whole thing.

Cris rubbed her hands together anxiously, "so, do you guys want to see my pieces?" she said excited to show her new friends her work.

"oh, keep in mind- some are a bit graphic." she warned.

They walked over to her station -which was full of artists and customers browsing- to find tons of paintings.

Mostly women, rather naked women. Some in nicer settings than others- some in Forests and woodland areas, some bathed in blood and demonic, some very 50's and pinup. She had other paintings of hands and some male faces and tattooed bodies.

But there was one rather large canvas still covered up.

Everyone stared in awe at the paintings. How raw and aggressive some were in contrast to how rich and calm the others were.

Everything was a wash out of colour: bright greens to rich reds.

"so, what do you guys think?" she asked nervously. Actually worried about their opinions.

"They are magnificent," Russel said in his booming voice. "-very unique."

Noodle looked at a woman painted as a woodland fairy, "I like this one the most!" not seeming to mind that the woman she was looking at had no clothes on except a Lacey scarf draped around her bum.

2D smiled at her, "They're gorgeous Cris."

Murdoc was definitely impressed. The girl had talent, that was for sure.

"your demon girl is really quite something, I'll give you that. They are very close to detail- love. How much would you be looking for, y'know for the whole lot?" he asked cocking his eyebrow up and grinning, he would make this gorgeous girl an offer she couldn't refuse.

Her mouth dropped "are you serious?" she exclaimed. She didn't think she would have any chance of selling in such advanced art gallery, and here was this man offering to buy the whole lot.

"w-well the smaller ones are £30, the bigger ones are £50-60.. I-I'm sorry. This has never happened to me before."

2D looked angry, She had only just met murdoc and already he was making her this happy, he had to do something. 2D interrupted "well, I want one for meself. Can I chose one first?"

Murdoc was about to interrupt, but Cris' cheeks turned pink.

"w-well.. There was something I wanted to show you. Remember the day we met at the park? Well, I was drawing in my sketch book and really liked it, so I managed to paint it on the biggest canvas I could afford and well.." she stopped talking and pulled back the cover on the big canvas to reveal a picture of 2D in the park, his chin resting on his hand, elbows on his knees as he looked out to the lake.

It looked exactly like him.

She captured everything from that day, you could see the sadness in his eyes as he looked out to nothing.

You could see how tired he looked from the night before.

You could also see a noticeable hickey -that was now faded out on his own neck- with sharp and deep teeth marks around it.

2D was blown away with how much detail was in the picture, and couldn't quite believe that it was just a painting. Cris was delighted with his reaction to it, and was happy that this was the portrait he picked to buy. She gave him it in exchange for him singing a song to her one day, which he was happy about considering he only had £10 on him at the time.

Russel pointed out the hickey on 2D's neck and asked about it. 2D's face dropped, he looked at Murdoc and bit his lip before saying

"It was nothing."

Murdoc looked extremely guilty, he knew 2D thought he had forgotten that night but it felt wrong playing dumb.

He was good at lying, but that was because he was used to having no emotional ties to anything other than 'El Diablo'.. He could feel the guilty look on his face, but tried his best to hide it.

"so," murdoc cleared his throat before continuing "How 'bout you wrap those babies up for me and I give you £700 for the whole lot? How's that sounding babe?"

She stood in shock, Cris couldn't believe it. This stranger that she had heard such negative things about seemed so nice, giving her well more than £200 extra for all the paintings, surely he wasn't all that nasty.

Right?


End file.
